


Taking Off

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Outer Space, Spaceships, dream come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee takes off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Soul Meets Body"

The first time that Serenity took off with Kaylee inside her was like a dream come true. The frame shook beneath her hands and Kaylee's fingers dug into the metal strut that she was sitting beside. The roar of the engine as it struggled to lift off the ground was louder than anything she had heard before, and it made her heartbeat race.

Or maybe that was because of the same thing that made her grin like her face was going to split in half. To giggle like she'd gotten into her dad's homemade hodgeberry brandy. Maybe the thing that made her heart pound wasn't the noise and the vibration and the little tendril of fear in her belly. Maybe it was the joy of finally taking off as she had always dreamed.

Maybe it was the fact that her body was finally getting to go where her soul had always been.


End file.
